Sisterhood
by Nefis
Summary: OC story taking place after Trouble in Tokyo. What if Raven had a little sister Arella never told her about? Before being defeated by his eldest daughter Raven, Trigon sent a piece of himself to Dove. Now, she has nightmares of him and powers. She is enslaved by the villain Sir Mysterio. When her and Raven finally meet, will Raven embrace her or push her away?
1. Chapter 1

Sisterhood  
Chapter One: Dove's appearance  
Beast boy POV  
After fighting the samurai, Robin agreed with Starfire that since we are here in beautiful Tokyo that we could use a vacation. Personally, I was hype about this. There was no way I was going to pass this great opportunity to meet all these gorgeous Japanese school chicks. No way at all!  
Raven was advertising for her strange gum commercial while Cyborg was chowing down on the buffet that was prepared for him. I slowly walked away from my group and slid next to two beautiful girls who just giggled.  
"Wassup ladies?" American slang seemed to intrigue them at first until they pointed to my face. I had a piece of pepperoni stuck to my cheek. Embarrassed, I quickly tried to clean it off my cheek. When I was finished, they walked away laughing. "Wait ladies!"  
Then suddenly, I saw a flicker of blue. A girl came near me dressed in a blue school uniform with a tie around her neck. Her hair buns were both covered with a white, puffy hat-like covering. Her bangs almost covered her eyes. The little bit of hair that showed was a nice shade of purple and her eyes were as blue as a night sky. Her fair skinned shined in the light as she dragged her feet in blue ankle boots. Dragging the huge, heavy book bag with her, the girl walked towards me. There was a red diamond like symbol in the middle of her forehead kind of like…Raven's.  
I must have been staring at her because she began to stare back at me. I stood frozen.  
"Raven?" I called out to her and came closer. "I didn't think you would dress up like a school girl to get my attention."  
She did not respond. She just stared at me as if she was looking at a stranger. Suddenly, a thought came to me. Raven's bangs were not that long. In fact, she hated bangs. I kept staring at her and then she turned her head when someone started shouting something.  
"Get that girl!"  
She gasped at started running past me. I turned into an eagle and followed her. The girl ran really fast. Why isn't she flying? I flew next to her as if to tell her to fly but her eyes just turned black and white when she looked at me.  
"Back off stupid bird!" She screamed and a force field threw me away from her. I hit the ground and watched as the men cornered her. She looked so…helpless.  
Rocks and trash bags levitated around her. She threw her hands up in the air and screamed familiar words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
Something strange happened. This was not Raven. How did I know? The bodies of the men twisted when the words escaped her mouth. They screamed in pain as she used her arms to tear each body part from them, one by one. If this was Raven, she would not have gone too far. Her powers are always in control. They screamed until all that was left of them was blood and discarded body parts…  
She heaved and levitated. She looked around with tears falling down her eyes and flew far away. I did not attempt to follow…I was in too much shock at what I just witnessed. I went to the sight and saw that she dropped something… it was a book that was blank. Confused, I shook it and something fell from it. The piece of paper was a picture of a younger Raven and a woman that looked like she could be Raven's mother. Raven…was smiling… but why would that girl have this? I tucked it into my pocket and walked back to the group.  
Years later, things got back to normal for me. I forgot the girl. I ignored the picture of Raven and her mother that I kept in my room. I forgot everything. Trigon was defeated. Slade is gone. The world is beautiful… Cyborg is making waffles. Starfire is trying to feed me deadly goop. What could possibly go wrong?  
Raven POV  
Robin ran into the room screaming. "Turn on the TV!"  
Again…he's interrupting my meditation. I sighed and levitated to where the couch was. Everyone huddled around the TV when the news showed up. The lady started speaking.  
"Breaking news. A new villain has emerged here…right here in this city. He's robbing banks and stealing weaponry. The cops have nothing on him. There are no finger prints or anything. It is as if this was done by magic. Will this ever stop?"  
"Titans!" Robin exclaimed. "The police can't handle this if it truly is magic."  
I looked at it. "We need to check every warehouse. They are the best places to hide those types of weaponry. Nothing else is big enough."  
Robin nodded and exclaimed "Titans, go!"  
We left for the city and looked at the buildings. Something told me it was the warehouse farthest away from the city. I don't know why. I stopped and turned around.  
"Raven, where are you going?" Beast boy turned around and followed me.  
"I know where they are…trust me."  
"How do you know?" Starfire flew next to me as Cyborg and Robin drove underneath us.  
"I…just have this strange feeling."  
Beast Boy POV  
We busted into the warehouse Raven pointed out and I shape shifted into a large ape. I started smashing the boxes in our way as the others followed behind me. The lights went out and we heard laughter…  
"Who's there?" Robin growled.  
Cyborg turned out his light and got punched. He was knocked to the ground. "What the – who did that?"  
A black and white light wrapped itself around his light and broke it.  
"Raven, why did you break my light?" Cyborg growled.  
"What are you talking about Cyborg? I'm right here," Raven growled back.  
"It is true. It was not her. She did not recite her words." Starfire defended Raven. "I'm right next to her."  
Then Starfire was being held up by the same force that hit Cyborg and threw her right on Cyborg. "Raven! Why did you do that?"  
"I did not do that!" Raven barked.  
The laughter continued, "Such a pity that you do not trust your own teammates."  
The lights turned on to reveal a man dressed in a cape and a bull fighter outfit on. His mustache was curled and his smile was bright and shiny. He held up his cape. "And for my first trick…"  
He took the cape away and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke was gone, a girl jumped down from the boxes he stood on. My eyes widened. It's the same girl and she's even more like Raven! I turned back into myself and stared at her. Her long purple hair was out and was past her waist. She wore a black leotard and the same belt raven wears. Her blue ankle boots sagged. The only difference was that her cape was cut off and she had no hood.  
"Surprised?" The man smiled. "So was I when I found her."  
I looked back at Raven.  
Raven POV  
My hands began trembling at the sight of her. She looked almost identical to me. She was like a younger version of me with a few differences.  
"Now, Attack!" The man commanded.  
She charged and kicked Beast Boy in the face.  
"Yes! Yes! Show them all that I have taught you!"  
"Yes Master," She spoke and lunged for me. I moved out the way and kicked her. She grabbed my leg and swung me like I was a baseball bat. She threw me and I landed on top of Beast Boy. Before blackness covered my eyes…I saw her face. Who is she?  
Cyborg POV  
She knocked out Beast Boy and Raven quickly. Starfire threw star bolts at her and she made a shield around herself and brushed them off.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed and captured all three of us and threw us to the side. I watched her as I tried to get up. She walked to the man.  
"All done Master."  
"Perfect. Short and sweet…like always." The man smirked. "Now, come. We must move to a new location."  
The girl smirked however. "I am not going anywhere."  
"Yes you are," the man growled.  
"Says who? You have no wealth. All that money… were replicas. All that weaponry… fakes! I just made the real stuff disappear so you and the rest of the other idiots here can believe that. You're nothing without me."  
"I made you! You are my slave!"  
"I am no one's slave." She held her hand up… "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She made him disappear. After that, she ran to me… She wiped my cheek with cold water. "Sorry sir…robot guy. I had to do that to get rid of him..."  
"What did you do to him…?"  
"Send him to the moon… I … tried my best not to kill him…" She finished treating me…stepped back and woke up everyone else.  
Robin got up and growled. "Who do you think you are…?" He stopped talking when he saw her face up close… "Who are you…who is that man…and why are you working for him…Tell me!"  
Raven just stared at her, waiting for the answer. Beast Boy walked close to her…  
"You're the same girl from Tokyo…"  
The girl looked at him… "Are you the bird…?"  
I looked at Beast Boy and everyone else turned to him. "You know her?"  
"Not exactly," Beast boy said.  
Beast boy POV  
I dug in my pocket for something to check if I had the photo…I didn't.  
"I…dropped something…"  
"Yes…"  
"Did you take it?"  
"The book was blank but it is safe back in the tower."  
"Can I have it?"  
"You'll have to come with us," Robin told her. "Besides, we want to know more about you."  
She looked around… "Alright…but we must hurry. We are not safe here."  
I looked at her….she had that helpless look on her face again.  
"Right…let's hurry."  
I caught Raven eyeing her…I would have expected Raven to say something but she didn't. She just stared at the girl as we went back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Sisterhood

Chapter Two: The Truth

Raven POV

We arrived back at the tower in no time. When we were flying, I noticed that...that girl had a hard time controlling her emotions. She was flying in a zig zag. She was definitely NOT me.

"Here you are," Beast Boy handed her back her blank book along with a photo that caught my eye. I levitated it into my hands and stared at it.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded.

She hesitated.

"I said, where did you get this?" I pressed. "I don't take pictures often."

"I had it since I was baby," She squeaked. "Ms. Lin, the orphanage leader, told me that when I was left in front of her doorstep, I only had one pair of clothes, the book, and this photo with me in the basket. That's all I really know about the photo. She suspected that they were my family but she could not tell me why I was alone..." She started to tear up. "That picture is my most valuable possession. It's all I really have."

"Who was that man?" I handed it to her...still skeptical.

"His name is Mysterio."

"He is being hauled to jail now. I sent him to the police station, but what were you doing with him?"

"He captured me and forced me to work as his slave. All because of these darn powers...I hate them. I wish they would go away...all they do is hurt people."

"Because you don't know how to control them."

"It's hard to control anything when you have nightmares every night with the same face..." She shivered. "I don't think I'll even be able to finish high school now."

Starfire broke our serious conversation. "Why don't you stay with us? There's bound to be a school near by!"

Robin chimed in, "Yea, why not? It'll certainly keep you safe from any other villains that might go after your power."

"Only if Raven says its ok," She whispers and turns to look at the sky through the window. Why would my opinion matter? I have to go see Arella tonight and ask her about this...this..girl.

"It's fine, but I'm taking you to see Arella."

She nods without argument.

Beast Boy POV

I stared at the two. They looked almost identical, standing next to each other like that. It's obvious that they are sisters, but Raven does not seem all too enthusiastic about this.

"Who wants tofu?" I smiled and hugged Raven and her sister.

"Not me." Raven muttered indifferently.

"How about you...er..."

"My name is Dove," she told me. "My mother gave me that name...She wrote it on the card on my basket."

"That's a pretty name."

"For someone who is peaceful," She looked down and walked away. Dove took a seat on the floor and stared at the sky...

Dove POV

Later that evening, Raven took me to Arella, who cried at the sight of me, and told Raven that I was her younger sister. She had no explanation for my sudden appearance of powers but she promised she would tell us when she had a lead. She wanted to ask the Elders of the temple if they had any ideas. According to them, when I was born, I was supposed to the be the normal one. They tested me and I had no magical bones in my body. Why now? And why do I keep seeing that face...that face in my dreams...laughing at me...

"Don't get too comfortable," Raven told me as I sat on her floor. "When we figure this out, you'll be rid of your powers and live a normal life again."

I nod sadly.


End file.
